


O, Миссури, Миссури...

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Teen Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О, Миссури, Миссури,<br/>О, Миссури, расчудесный штат.<br/>Приезжайте в штат Миссури<br/>Все, кто хочет быть богат.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Миссури, Миссури...

**Author's Note:**

> * Песня «Миссури» Новеллы Матвеевой.

_О, Миссури, Миссури,_  
О, Миссури, расчудесный штат.  
Приезжайте в штат Миссури  
Все, кто хочет быть богат.*  
  
  
Местная старая песенка, которую Сэм вчера услышал от одного полуслепого музыканта на улице маленького городка, впаялась в мозг намертво, не выкинуть, не забыть.  
Травинка кислит до оскомины, но Сэм сует в рот следующую, когда первая изжевана в мочалку. Он лежит на спине, вокруг высокие стебли кукурузы, и лохматые венчики кажутся Сэму вялыми и уродливыми.  
Он чувствует в себе изъян, червоточину, и это не как обычно, когда он приходит в новую школу, и на него все смотрят словно на выродка. Не сразу, но всегда, когда узнают, что он живет в мотеле с отцом и братом.  
Земля здесь жирная и грязная. Сэму приходит в голову, что можно намазать ею лицо и замаскироваться, как Арнольд в любимом Диновом «Хищнике».  
Дин… Запретная зона, пограничная полоса, красная кнопка с мелкой надписью «Рanic», «Хьюстон, у нас проблемы!»  
Сэм переворачивается на живот, чтобы не видеть неба и рваных клочками облаков, они сбивают с толку.  
  
Река Миссури многоводная река,  
Река Миссури судоходная река,  
От судов пуста Миссури,  
Как похлебка бедняка.  
  
От песни начинается мигрень. Да, да, река Миссури, вон она, плещется в полумиле, уродливая и широкая. Если подумать так: «Я валяюсь на кукурузном поле в долине реки», то это красиво, это почти – ассоциативно – Сэлинджер.  
А если подумать: «Мои руки пахнут спермой моего брата», то можно запросто вмять лицо в комковатую землю, попробовав таким диким образом покончить собой.  
Сэм наедается земли, он задыхается, а потом начинает выть беззвучно и кататься по траве, ударяясь о жесткие стебли чертовой кукурузы.  
Возвращаться в таком виде в мотель нет ни малейшего желания. Но другие желания есть, они где-то – сны, где-то уже – воспоминания, где-то – порнография, найденная в рюкзаке Дина.  
Сэм выплевывает зелень и прошлогодний перегной. Надо спустится к воде, умыться, надо вернуться, его наверняка ищут, Дин, должно быть, места себе не находит. Нельзя быть таким трусом, нельзя было убегать.  
\- А, вот ты где!  
У Дина такое облегчение в голосе, что Сэму становится тяжело дышать от стыда. Фигура брата заслоняет нежелательный вид на небо.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – спрашивает Сэм вместо: «Прости, что оставил тебя с расстегнутой ширинкой и сбежал, как последняя целка».  
Дин не отвечает, только скептически приподнимает брови. Типа: «Да я знаю тебя, как себя самого, Сэмми!».  
Дин садится рядом и, как обычно забив на личное пространство, стирает с щеки Сэма грязь. Сэму хочется шарахнуться в сторону и прижаться к Дину, поэтому он шарахается.  
И поет, еле-еле шевеля губами, ноющими в ожидании поцелуя:  
  
И пускай не обижается на нас,  
Алабама, Каролина, Арканзас,  
Если только про Миссури  
Спели мы на этот раз.


End file.
